


The Second Haircut

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [129]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Since Phillip's hair cut at the hands of Briar Rose, Arthur has been holding off on another proper hair cut for him. Phillip has hair that grows fast so now it's all long and curly. Eames pulls it back into ponytails or buns and Briar Rose is allowed to put in clips and barettes but only when supervised. An open jar of peanut butter and little fingers is what finally prompts Arthur to take Phillip for a trim...





	The Second Haircut

When Phillip’s hair was practically destroyed by his sister’s hands some time back, Arthur had been a little traumatized in getting his youngest a proper haircut. No one seem to mind though, loving how Phillip seem to grow cherubic curls and waves.

As it got longer, Arthur had to start getting it out of his son’s way, seeing he would just shove fistfuls of Cheerios and food into his mouth, hair and all. Most of the time, he would just use a headband and push it all back from his face but Eames had a little more fun with it. He would do a half up, half down ponytail, leaving the tail on the top of his head. Other times he’d make it a bun. Now and then, he would pull all of his hair back and bun it for him and Phillip would look adorable with it. If Phillip had the patience and allowed it, Eames would cornrow the front of his hair, keeping it neat and out of the way for at least a day.

His parents weren’t the only ones who liked to play with Phillip’s hair. Briar Rose did too. However, she was not allowed to do anything with Phillip without strict supervision. She pouted, claiming she only wanted to put barrettes in his hair, but Arthur only gave her a look and said,

“I think you lost the privilege to do anything to Phillip’s hair after the last time.”

He was right and she knew it. But under Arthur or Eames’ watchful eye, she was allowed to play with her baby brother’s hair. She sometimes clipped it back with her colorful barrettes, other times, she’d do a nice pin back with bobby pins or add a flower crown headband to his head. Phillip allowed all of this, usually playing or holding Enoch, giggling when anyone was done and looking up, happy.

Arthur didn’t mind his son’s hair being long, especially now that there were ways to keep it out of his face. But one careless afternoon, he learned his lesson.

His elder children were at school and Eames went to pick them up so Arthur was busy preparing an afternoon snack for them. Phillip was in his high chair, Enoch tucked beside him, his hair held back by a headband as he picked at a handful of Cheerios on his tray. Arthur was making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, cutting them into neat little triangles after he made the first one and he was momentarily distracted when Caramel and Woody came running in. They ran around Arthur a moment and he had to stop to get them a treat. After getting them doggie biscuits, he paused to get a spoon and then the peanut butter jar, spooning some onto the biscuits and then setting the jar down on the table to kneel down and let the pups have their snacks.

While he was smiling, watching Caramel’s mouth open and close again and again since peanut butter got stuck to the roof of his mouth, Phillip saw the jar and went for it. He managed to get his hand on it, pulling it closer to him before he stuck his little hand inside it.

It happened in a matter of moments because when Arthur turned to look at Phillip, he saw peanut butter smeared all over his face, the ends of his hair sticking to his cheeks.

“Phillip!”

Phillip burst into giggles, waving his peanut butter covered hands around as he said,

“Good!”

Arthur sighed and took the jar away and then got a paper towel to clean him off. In just a second, he saw that Phillip got peanut butter not only on his face and his hair, but his shirt too and his tray as well. Arthur did what he could cleaning him up but didn’t get far when Eames came home with the kids. He was relieved and got Phillip out of his seat and carried him out to see Eames. His husband laughed when he saw his youngest and said,

“Had an snack did we?”

“Dadda, what happened!?” Asked Briar Rose.

Arthur sighed.

“He got into the peanut butter. I’m cleaning him up, the snacks are done I just couldn’t get them on plates, Eames could you?”

He laughed and nodded as the kids took off their coats and headed to the kitchen. As Arthur began to go upstairs, he added,

“Phillip also needs a haircut!”

Eames only laughed again before answering.

“I’ll take him later if you want.”

Arthur didn’t answer, he only sighed to himself as he took Phillip into the bathroom for a quick bath.


End file.
